finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Chocobo (Final Fantasy XIV)
Chocobo is a major creature prominent in the world of Eorzea, and an important feature in several aspects of the gameplay of Final Fantasy XIV. As with most entries in the ''Final Fantasy'' series, chocobos are a popular form of transport, though they also featured in chocobo racing, are fought as enemies, and feature as companions and minions. Chocobos live in the forests of Dravania, and the Chocobo Forest in the Dravanian Forelands is home to many wild chocobos. Chocobos are usually trained and bred in Ishgard. At the launch of the original [[Final Fantasy XIV/Legacy|Legacy version of Final Fantasy XIV]], chocobos were afflicted by a mysterious plague that greatly reduced their numbers and forced the city-state stables to stop renting the birds to adventurers. The plague started to subside, and with help of the newly reformed Grand Companies of Eorzea, the Holy See allowed the importing of chocobos once again. Chocobo rentals function now, and members of the Grand Companies can own a chocobo as their steed. It's implied that chocobos are not widely known outside of Eorzea, as seen by the Doman refugees being unaccustomed to "horsebirds." Profile .]] Chocobos are typically larger than hyur, though some breeds are smaller or larger to accommodate lalafell and roegadyn riders. Though their yellow type is the most common, chocobos can be found in many colors, either through genetics or from dietary influences. Chocobos are called upon using a whistle, presumably part of their training. They are most often located in stables, looked after by "Chocobokeeps", presumably through training in Ishgard. In the wild, untamed chocobos are often territorial, and can easily injure a person with its beak and claws. Gameplay Mounts Chocobos are a common form of mounts. To rent a chocobo, players need to speak to the NPC stationed at each city-state's chocobo stables and pay a fee of 800 gil for a 10 minute ride. Rental chocobos follow a set path and cannot be controlled manually. To unlock Grand Company personal chocobos, players must reach Private Third Class rank on a Grand Company and buy a Chocobo License for 2,000 company seals, then presenting it at the stables to get their bird and name him. Personal chocobos may be called from outside towns and dungeons by clicking the chocobo icon in the micro menu. Players can obtain a black chocobo flying mount in the quest "Divine Intervention" in ''Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, given to them by Haurchefant, although the quest "I Believe I Can Fly" allows the Company Chocobo to fly. Other kinds of chocobo mounts can be obtained through special promotions or certain achievements. The Fat Chocobo is available as a PS4 Collector's Edition reward, and the player is depicted dangle gysahl greens in front of the chocobo in move it. The Parade Chocobo is a variation of the Fat Chocobo awarded for the "Leaving a Better Impression II" achievement. The Draught Chocobo is a reward from the Recruit a Friend Campaign, and is awarded when the new player has subscribed for 90 days. This chocobo, distinguished by having white tips on its feathers, is much larger than other breeds and can seat up to two players. The Ceremony Chocobo is a white version of the Draught Chocobo, obtained through an Eternal Bond ceremony. There is no limit to how often a player can call their chocobo, with the exception of when an enemy is engaged. There is, however, the risk of being attacked by monsters and either lamed (slowed) or forcibly dismounted. Thus, players cannot ride unharmed through dangerous areas. Personal chocobos, fat chocobos, and rental chocobos have different music. None of the special chocobo mounts can be summoned as companions or have their plumage color changed. As of Patch 3.1, the two-seater and fat chocobo mounts are capable of flight in Heavensward areas, the latter types being motivated by dangling a cake in front of it. Minions Several minions are in the form of a chocobo hatchling, distinguished usually only by its headwear. *Wayward Hatchling - purchased from several merchants *Storm Hatchling - purchased from Maelstrom quartermaster *Serpent Hatchling - purchased from Twin Adder quartermaster *Flame Hatchling - purchased from Immortal Flames quartermaster *Heavy Hatchling - purchased from the Gold Saucer *Princely Hatchling - "Leaving a Good Impression II" achievement reward *Black chocobo Chick - 60-day Veteran's Reward *Chocobo Chick Courier - Heavensward Early Access promotional bonus Companions Companions are provided by Grand Companies, as the same chocobo provided as a mount can be trained as Companion following the quest "My Feisty Little Chocobo". They can fill the role of tanks, healers or damage dealers depending on the preference of the player and how the companions are raised, although they cannot participate in duties. Companions are customizable with various bardings, which are cosmetic. Racing A minigame added in patch 2.51 alongside Triple Triad, chocobos can be owned and raced in the Manderville Gold Saucer, a sidequest that many players can participate in. Additionally, racing chocobos can be bred to create faster breeds. Enemy Throughout the Dravanian Forelands in Heavensward wild, untamed chocobos are fought as enemies. Other appearances ''Final Fantasy XV The Fat Chocobo mount appears as Y'jhimei's steed in the Adventurer from Another World collaboration quest, whom Prompto Argentum dubs "Mr. Chunkobo". Y'jhimei is not seen riding it, but it sits on her when hungry and the player must feed it some Premium Gysahl Greens to make it move. It follows the party to Perpetouss Keep where the party comments on its bravery, Gladiolus Amicitia calling it a "noble steed". Gallery FFXIV Legacy Chocobo.jpg|Chocobos as seen in legacy ''Final Fantasy XIV. FFXIV White Mage Chocobo Concept.png|Concept art of a chocobo with white mage barding. Black Mage chocobo FFXIV.jpg|Concept art of a chocobo with black mage barding. Dragoon Chocobo XIV.jpg|Concept art of a chocobo with dragoon barding. Chocobo Barding FFXIV Art 1.jpg|Concept art of a chocobo with tank barding. Chocobo Barding FFXIV Art 2.jpg|Concept art of a chocobo with a Slepnir barding. FFXIV Behemoth Chocobo Concept.png|Concept art of a chocobo with behemoth barding. XIV-NewChocobos.jpg|Chocobo in A Realm Reborn opening FMV. CGArtwork RealmReborn2.png|CG artwork. FFXIV_Chocobo_Barding.png|Various renders of chocobo barding. Chocobo_Mount_XIV.jpg|A female hyur character riding a Gridanian chocobo (Legacy). FFXIV Gridania Chocobo Stable.png|Chocobo stables in Gridania (Legacy). Chocobo_Training.jpg|Chocobo Companion's training session. FFXIV Red Mage Chocobo Illustration.jpg|Artwork of a Red Mage riding a chocobo. Etymology Category:Chocobo Category:Races in Final Fantasy XIV